


James Lassos the Moon

by ravenhowlett



Series: Love is Not For Children [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Billie Holiday, Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, It's a Wonderful Life, Slow Dancing, cute people being cute, rainy nights, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhowlett/pseuds/ravenhowlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a self indulgent fic intended to make me feel better about recent events. The title is a reference to the phrase "George lassos the moon" from the classic film It's a Wonderful Life. Let me know if there are any mistakes or if I've misinterpreted this characters by an irredeemable extent!</p>
    </blockquote>





	James Lassos the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent fic intended to make me feel better about recent events. The title is a reference to the phrase "George lassos the moon" from the classic film It's a Wonderful Life. Let me know if there are any mistakes or if I've misinterpreted this characters by an irredeemable extent!

It was rainy nights with fog so thick you could cut it with a butter knife that were Natasha's favorite. She could sit near the window in comfy clothes and sip her hot coffee while she listened to the sounds of soft jazz streaming throughout the apartment from James's record player. Billie Holiday was their current favorite lately. At the moment she was waiting for James to get home. He'd gone on a food run "just at the perfect time," Natasha had joked. He promised he'd be back within the hour and much to her (and her stomach's) delight, he was.

Once James was out of his wet clothes and in something warm he met Natasha with strong arms around her body. He pulled her close and kissed her gently on her lips. They were slightly chapped from biting them often, a habit she's never been able to break. When their kiss ended, _Stormy Weather_ faded into _It Had To Be You_ on the record player. For a moment Billie's _For nobody else, gave me a thrill with all your faults, I love you still_ was the only sound in the world. James slipped his hands around Natasha's back and rested his chin on her shoulder and they swayed with the light melody of the music.

What seemed like only seconds must have been much longer because when their swaying stopped, the room was dark. Billie was singing _Easy To Love_ now and James was sure the pizza was cold. Natasha escaped his embrace to light a few candles around the room and was back in his arms before he had a chance to complain. She led him to the sofa with a steady palm on the center of his chest and when he was finally situated and comfortable with his plate next to him, Natasha climbed onto his lap, her back pressed into the armrest and her legs reaching to just the center of the sofa. She tucked her head into his chest and was content to just breathe in his scent. He smelled of the summer rain he walked through as well as the smoke of his cigarettes he sucked on that morning. It was the familiar sweet scent that she'd always associated with James, even when she didn't know it. It was him and he was home.

When Natasha settled into her position James pulled his arms around her again and held her, petting her hair with his flesh and blood hand and occasionally stroking her cheek or tracing the slope of her nose. They found it was easy to get lost when they were together like this, so they did it as often as they had the chance. The tap tap tap of the rain on the windows was their one constant reminder that there was still the whole world outside, just waiting to throw them into some sort of chaotic situation. But for now, the world could wait.

"I'll give you the moon, Natalia," James murmurs into her hair.

He squeezes her against his chest as if to reaffirm his statement and she nuzzles her face closer into his shirt, breathes,

"I'll take it."


End file.
